User talk:AkurnaSkulblaka
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:AkurnaSkulblaka page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KidVegeta (Talk) 05:02, April 1, 2011 thnx AkurnaSkulblaka 05:27, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Story Your user page Re: Alternate Universe Dragon Ball What if... Hey, I read your stories (Their very good) and I wanted to ask you if you want to do an episode for Dragon Ball What if... (The episode will be about, What if Goku had married Bulma instead of Chi Chi?) ExtremeSSJ4 04:06, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok, sure you can use Callisto, it will be the first episode to have a fan-fic character. Ohh and tell me what your going to call the episode.Yes it can be AU ExtremeSSJ4 04:15, April 8, 2011 (UTC) You are now part of the Dragon Ball What if team! I'll post it on the episode list and yes it can have a lemon You don't have to hurry just try to do it very good ExtremeSSJ4 04:28, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! ExtremeSSJ4 04:35, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Moved your episode to season 1 ExtremeSSJ4 04:42, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: How did I do? Dragon Ball What If Team If you have any questions or anything, go to the Dragon Ball What If Team talk page, click here ExtremeSSJ4 04:27, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Review I've read and reviewed your short story, Depiction in Red. If you want, you can read my review here. SSWerty 07:43, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Songfics Review Change In Fate Just wondering how you are doing with the episode "Change In Fate"? ---ExtremeSSJ4 03:26, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Review The Extreme Awards You have won an Extreme Award see it here I Curse the Day Reply Lol, I also listen to Job For a Cowboy, and some black metal like Immortal, Dimmu Borgir and Gorgoroth. I'm mostly into the more hardcore stuff, but I'm also into other metal genres, you know, the (relatively) softer ones. As for those other bands, I don't listen to them, nor do I know them! :) SSWerty 03:04, April 27, 2011 (UTC) : That's a pretty nice song there. Sounds like a mix of Cannibal Corpse and KSE, but not Deathcore-y. I might have to check out some more of their stuff. SSWerty 02:40, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Business As Usual Hey babe -ExtremeSSJ4 06:16, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Miss you -ExtremeSSJ4 06:22, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey babe, watcha doing? -ExtremeSSJ4 02:17, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks babe, love you too -ExtremeSSJ4 03:31, May 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: A Mother's Love Re: Delete... Re: Greatest Question Of Our Time I prefer canon stories, but I don't mind AU. I like any story, so far as it has good grammar and an interesting plot. -KidVegeta Re: XD I do agree that your stories have little plot, and are mostly just sex and kissing. Honestly, I'd prefer it if you dropped those kinds of themes altogether and write something more in the style of Depiction in Red. With your other fics, you could easily just change the names around, and it could be anybody; hence why I'm always screaming OOC and OOU. Try to make some fight scenes too, as that's basically the point of Dragon Ball. Let me know if I can help you with anything else. -KidVegeta Jello Hey there. I've reviewed your story; you can see it here. Be sure to comment if you have anything to say. Thanks! -KidVegeta As long as you keep the details at a minimum. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 02:01, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Aku. Nice to see you back! As for chatango, we have mainly abandoned the chat in favor of either facebook or skype, which is why we haven't posted there for a while. -KidVegeta Re: all that stuff y u no on skype :(((((((( -KidVegeta Hey do I know ya?? - Yes I am Young but that doesn't mean I can't make Justice 07:06, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Compliment Nice!! Yaoi Yaoi certainly does suck M'kay...btw read those write up's I do or I will torment you like this I shall do it, for my powers defy the laws of the internet You'll see when you read them :3 http://dragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Nimbus.69/Nimbus%27s_writtings I don't remember you, mind of you give me more details ;D - Yes I am Young but that doesn't mean I can't make Justice 06:28, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ^He just has super-poor memory. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 12:49, February 23, 2012 (UTC) LOL Hype, anyway...no idea who you are...umm...are you the user from P***hub? - Yes I am Young but that doesn't mean I can't make Justice 22:57, February 24, 2012 (UTC) LOL I am kidding, so you're not the PH gurl...u do one from Brazzers then? I am kidding on that two...so how's life?? - Yes I am Young but that doesn't mean I can't make Justice 23:46, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Woah Woah Woah...I dont want to cyber sex (sorry just read KV's message) and yes I was playing dumb and being dramatic...you dont have to go all crazy with a joke and I am sorry, just wanted to see if you remembered the time I called your friend the PH girl and laugh or something but I see things have change so okay watever and I am truly sorry - Yes I am Young but that doesn't mean I can't make Justice 00:02, February 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm just highlighting the apology so you can see it. Ignore that. I didn't read the back-and-forth in the right order.}} Re: SSWerty How's it going? Sorry, but I felt like coming and saying "Hi". Also, where've ya been? --Guysponge22 Talk 22:38, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Why thank you my friend! }} Anal! -KidVegeta Why no skype? -KidVegeta Fic Hello, it's TUN. You probably don't know me, but that's fine. I need some help with a fic, and I was wondering if you would tandem write with me. If you're interested, PM me for more info. Thanks, Bow down to king TUN 04:12, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Re:fics It could pick up right after his early life As in after his master imprisoned piccolo in an electric rice cooker. Go to the DB wik, and go to his early life section The story picks off right after there. Well basically, Roshi has just founded his marital arts school, and is trying to get people to attend. So he meets with a company to get an advertisement But gets kicked out for doing unmentionable things to the CEO. So he loses his reputation and nobody comes to his school. So to get students, he addopts a new identity as a famous martial artist celebrity By night, and is regular Roshi by day. And has his celebrity identity say that he got his skills from Roshi. So he goes on like this for a while, until he sees some criminals that he trained by accident robbing a bank with his kamehameha. So he has to use his celebrity persona to track down the criminals to save his school No, he had so many students that a few of them turned out to be gang members. Anyways, so he tracks down and fights the gangsters, but in doing so He gives his celebrity persona a bad reputation. So now a his celebrity persona is a wanted criminal. So he has to have his regular identity arrest his other identity somehow so what he does is he tricks the gangsters into posing as his celebrity persona in order to grain money. But he uses that to arrest them, and save his reputation, therefore becoming a famous hero and mentor Story en Here's the plot summary. It was copied off of chat, so it was jumbled. Sorry if you can't read it. Re: Re: Re: fics Thats fine. The time has come http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Language who the h*** is Jack Johnson what has is name got to do with me. Mine user name is Jack Jackson it as nothing to with that loser.-- 05:21, January 9, 2013 (UTC) maybe next write jk next to it. And then i won't be a butthole-- 22:05, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi gokupower.png Smelling_ (1).jpg isn't goku hot?